


Mixed Lost and Confused Reader female pov 1

by cherrythepitbull (doubledemongirls)



Series: Mixed Lost and Confused Reader female [1]
Category: Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, Squee (Comics), VASQUEZ Jhonen - Works, jthm - Fandom
Genre: JtHM, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledemongirls/pseuds/cherrythepitbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whelp, idea came up randomly. I'm big into Jhonen Vasquez's works right now and said hmmm~ What would happen if you mixed his most popularly known Characters in one house and you yourself/oc have to keep yourself and them safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello, you look like you’d be interested into finishing something for me.” a crackled voice comes from the man in a dark cloak.   
You look up confused at the man, thinking about backing up. “What’s wrong, I just want to give you something.” the voice was more soft as he hands you a paper book with no label, you just nod and take it. It felt like a need to finish this mans book?

 

You head home quickly to your mother and father giving looks back and fourth then to you. “Hello parents.” they just nod, for some reason your parents where wordless. You look confused as you head to your room, opening the book.

A bright light flashes the room as the pages turn like crazy, sucking you into the paper book.

You wake up in a bed in a large bed room that was dusty and black and white. You look at your body which is the only thing in the room with even the slightest bit of color.

Might as well explore and find the door out.   
Walking down the long stair case you try your best to not trip and fall, normally you are pretty clumsy.

A group of people/things stood there at the large living room. They all looked like characters you’ve seen before, but how?

Dib Gir, and Zim from Invader Zim 

Johnny from JTHM

Todd/squee from Squee

Yup, helping?

You walk slowly to them, you had to be dreaming right?

 

You look at Dib who was the most sane if that would be the word? “What is going on?” you ask, your voice box seemed tight from fear.

You where the only female there of course but that didn’t matter, seeing Zim and Nny didn’t help things either.

 

“There is no way out.” Dib spoke annoyed. He wasn’t scared?

“A female human Earth worm!?” Zim bowled in anger.

“He has a plan for each one of us!” Todd looked freaked out.

 

“We are doomed!” Zim shouts. “Doooooooommmmed!”

 

“Doom is good!” the little robot spoke.

 

You roll your eyes.

A voice could be herd, loud and booming but no one could see it.

“Get to know each other because till I come with an idea you are stuck.”

You and everyone look around to find the voice.

“You can’t see me but I can see you and talk to you and hear you. Anyways, if anyone kills or is to kill them selves everyone will suffer!” the voice sounded dark. “My friends, you are stuck, the only one that can leave is you. “ you already knew who he was talking to.

“You can leave with the little money set out for you three hours every Sunday to shop for food and house hold items along with cloths.” 

Your heart skip a beat, you had to take care of every man in this house?

 

\----

Night rolls around and you could hear talking, only one voice. Nny’s.

“No, I can’t kill!” he shouts 

“These pitiful human life forms will just do it for you!” Mr. Eff laughed.

“You forget Mr. Eff, he’ll get his dream to stop suffering.” D boy grinned.

 

“For once you agree with me?”

“Of course!”

“Stop it! I won’t! I won’t!”

 

\--

You slowly get out of your bed and creek down the long hall to Nny’s room, you wanted to hear the voices he herd but couldn’t.

 

\---

The next day rolls around.


	2. mixed and confused part 2 reader female

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry took so long  
> squee/todd  
> reader  
> Nny

Day 2  
Rolls around and you go to look around for food, just waking up but it still felt like a dream. The issue with Nny didn't help on what you over herd.

You open the fridge to see if there was food, getting a tug on your shirt, looking down "Todd?" he was scared, hugging his evil teady close. "Smee says we are all going to die."  
"Sweetie, I'll make sure you live."  
"Promise?" he gives you cute eyes, you just nod your head.

A promise to such a cute kid, damn it. You can't keep that promise! "I have to go buy food." you say to see no food.

 

You get the keys off the kicthen table and the money, walking out into a black and white world. This place was scary too, the town was a mess and no one looked at each other.

 

You but food for your first hour, buy cloths for the second and make it home on the third. "HELP ME WITH THIS SOMEONE!" you call out and the only welling one was Todd "Oh, I got you something~" you say softly as you pull out footsies. "Thank you!" they had a teady bear on them and where tan.

 

After you and Todd put up the stuff you make yourself at home on the couch, no T.V. You find a game boy and start playing Pokemon Yellow. "only entertainment you had so why not?"

Hours went by and it was almost three in the afternoon, you go to cook just to see Nny arguing with his inner demons no one could see.

 

"I can't!"

You walk over nervously "Calm your shit bro."

"I-I'm scared!" You lay a hand on his shoulder "Death isn't the answer." he looked at you "Don't know how to help you Nny, just relax."

 

That night after almost getting stabbed so many times you head to bed.

 

\----

Next day


	3. Mixed lost and confused female pov 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 finally sorry it took so damn long!!!!!!  
> So apprently reader is the boss now?

Day 2

You find some cds and pop them in, slow classical music. Must be Nny's. You sigh, cooking dinner for the males in the house.

Zim jumps over the table followed by Dib, running away from him.  
'YOU'LL NEVER GET ME EARTH WORM!" the green alien shouts,  
You place plates on the table hoping they wouldn't dive over it again.  
For your inconvenience they run past you as you are able to lay the last plate down your plate at that they knock it out of your hand.  
You couldn't take it "STOP FUCKING DOING THAT!" you shout in anger.  
The two freeze. "Now, are we going to stop being dumb shits or are you going to sit down and eat?"

"Oh, you cooked?" Dib asked. "I'm starving!"  
"Go to your fucking room, from now on I'm in charge." You say proudly. 

"Who says?" Dib asked.  
"This is coming from the one who knocked my food out of my hands."

"O-oh.." he sounded guilty. "Sorry..."

"What ever, gather each other, we are having a meeting.

You go foodless as everyone sat at the table but Nny, he was across the room with a plate on his lap.

 

"Ok, since I have to cook, breath the same air, and buy food and cloths around here I'm in charge, every day we have a meeting." you start "Any ubjections will be ignored. 

You look at ever one who stay silent.  
"The only one that has been kind to me is Todd, thank you sweetie." He smiled at that comment.  
"Now! Meeting start. We have to saver food so be nice and not eat all of it" Everyone just nods. "we hve to find a way out of here. we need to work together, like a shit familly." You state.

"I have a freind that's ill so I need to get out as soon as possible." you sigh.  
"Also, no running or horse play in the house." you look to Zim and Dib who just groan.

"We can't die, not here." you sigh "No deaths okay?" Nny looked uneasy. 

"Any input? Foods who'd like? any house hold stuff we need?"

Todd raised his hand "Yes sweetie?" "Can we get some sweets?" You nod.

"KEEP ME AWAY FROM MEAT!" Zim shouts.

"Right."

 

That night came by fast, you could relax now that you shown you where in charge.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the idea  
> Go check out plaigue since we share the account.


End file.
